tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Ignition
Conquest of a creation factory in mid-production resulted in the downloading of Autobot code into what should have been a Decepticon warrior. The error was not discovered until IGNITION's activation in Polyhex, where she was immediately sentenced to destruction by smelting. IGNITION quickly discovered her talent for escape! Without function or purpose, IGNITION wandered Polyhex as an Empty, surviving by any means necessary, until a group of Autobots who discovered her recruited her to their side. She is an unpredictable combatant who uses high maneuverability and her surroundings to perform daredevil stunts and escape dangerous situations. Not particularly strong. Quick tempered and impulsive. Struggles with guilt over relying on ruthless Decepticon tactics that conflict with her inner Autobot morality. Uses anything available to her in combat, but relies on twin pistols in robot mode. Transforms into a high performance supercar, capable of near subsonic speeds. Uses energy grapple in both modes to increase maneuverability and overcome rough terrain. History Ignition started out in one of the creation factories on the outskirts of Polyhex; during the process of her creation, the factory was assaulted. The resulting interruption of the computer systems caused her to receive the wrong codeset (along with a lot of other odd code yet to be unscrambled). She had not yet been activated, and her physical form was complete, so the mistake went unnoticed. On activation however, the difference was stark and clear. She did not respond as Decepticon officer would, and in fact, refused to pick up a weapon and fight. This stark deviation from the norm sent her for a systems readout, which immediately diagnosed her with scrambled code. She was marked defected, taken prisoner, and sent to the infamous smelting pits. Pushed towards the smelter with large piles of scrap, she managed to hang onto the edge of the pit, kicking free a chunk of debris that convinced the overseers of the operation that everything had gone to plan. This is when she discovered her onboard grappling line (one that was assumed she would not realize she had), and freed herself from the pits. From there, she fled into the Dead End, frightened, lost and confused. Ignition found shelter with a handful of good-natured but destitute souls - Empties - that scrounged for whatever they could find among the refuse of one of the Decepticon empire's major city. Their kindness left a deep mark on her, and she pushed herself to learn ways of getting more and better resources for all of their sakes. She learned how to break into unguarded places, steal supplies, and hide in the tunnels leading into Cybertron's underground to avoid Decepticon enforcers. No matter how low on reserves she may have been, she always shared her resources with those who were in worse off shape than her. Eventually Ignition's boldness got her in over her head - and she was finally captured by an Enforcer named Ruiner. He had no plans to turn her in; motivated by perhaps baser desires, he instead offered Ignition steady work and training in return for a cut of the profits. He trained her in earnest, teaching her how to break into more secure areas, how to steal from guarded vaults, and how to escape from trouble. She performed the crimes he wasn't able to safely get away from, and reaped the benefits of her efforts and company. She believed his intentions to be kind and good - even romantic - as she used her portion of the booty to take care of her Empty friends. He was all too happy to let her continue to believe the lie. Eventually Straxus began his crackdown against the Empties, and they were being rounded up for destruction. Ruiner assured Ignition she would be fine - that he would even look after her friends - if she agreed to deepen their partnership (for her own safety of course). Fearing for the safety of her friends, she agreed, and even helped sneak them into a transport truck which Ruiner said would take them out of Polyhex, to freedom from pain and suffering. The truck was emptied into a smelter not long after. Ignition did not immediately find out, but when she suspected and confronted Ruiner, the situation turned dangerous and ugly. His true colors revealed, he attacked her, intending to keep her prisoner, and once more, her propensity to escape - now honed through his education - got her out of trouble. She fled Polyhex for the Cybertronian underground, never looking back. She only continued to hone her skills over time, providing for herself and any others she could, working as a freelance thief until the time Shockwave as left to govern a drained and desolate Cybertron. During this phase of her existence, while breaking into Decepticon facilities to get herself refueled, she ran into the Wreckers - and proved helpful in the completion of their mission. A quick dialogue between them and her revealed her unusual situation, and she made the decision then to become an Autobot, which she has been ever since. MUX History In 2014, Ignition joined the Wreckers on Earth under commander Springer. Logs 2014 * June 27 - "Friday Night Fight at the Power Plant": A group of Decepticons goes back to the Bruce Power Plant and find Autobots in defense of the humans repairing the plant. Players Ignition was played by her creator. category:characters Category:Autobots Category:Inactive Category:OCs Category:Transformers Category:Wreckers